dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Earth-77)
Superman is the most powerful being on planet Earth, an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is also a founding member of the Justice League of America. Eventually Clark found himself forced to reveal his true identity as Superman, to engaged a red kryptonite infected Supergirl. a month later, the JLA managed to take down the unleashed monster Doomsday, though Superman himself was killed in the process by the dying monster. 3 years following Superman's death, Batman would employ The Flash and Supergirl to resurrect him from the dead with the help of John Constantine, and through the use of a dangerous dark magic kryptonian resurrection ritual. With the team now fully assembled, Superman greatly contributed to the successful offensive against Kalibak, forcing the latter's attempted invasion into retreat. Afterward, Superman officially rejoined the JLA. and returned to his life of superheroism. Personality |-|As a Civilian= In his civilian persona, Clark portrays a very meek and clumsy demeanor with an old-fashioned and mild-mannered attitude. Because he has to constantly pretend to be a klutz, he has noted sometimes those klutzy moments were real. Clark's timid demeanor was developed as a means of ensuring that no one would suspect any connection between him and his alter-ego and is helped by the fact that nobody thinks there's a hero among them. Clark sees his job as a journalist as an extension of his Superman responsibilities - bringing truth to the forefront and fighting for the little guy. He believes that everybody has the right to know what is going on in the world, regardless of who is involved. Other motivations for Clark's professional writing were his love for both the art and mysteries. Most of Clark's personality traits and moral character are the direct result of his modest farm upbringing. Being very close to both of his parents, Clark was respectful, obedient and highly valued their approval. Raised with a strong moral background, he does not like invasions of privacy, thinks the bad guys should be punished and wants things to be fair. Clark is also hard-working and usually does not place much value in material possessions. Clark's optimistic opinions and outlook on life may also be somewhat inherent: while having amnesia, he retained a positive attitude of the people around him. Clark can be impulsive and often acts before thinking things through, doing things without considering the real-universe repercussions or adverse outcomes, despite his good intentions. Unsurprisingly, Clark has a hero complex, often trying to save lives at any and all costs. He has willingly risked his own life to save his loved ones and has, on many occasions, offered the Kents' home to individuals seeking refuge. Clark has a temper which can come out when the people he loves are put into danger. Clark is also very comfortable around children and enjoys situations in which he gets to be a "big brother" figure. |-|As Superman= Clark is described by Kara as "everything you want him to be, and more"; he is kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, he is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. He has a strong moral code and tries not to kill his enemies. Although he is an alien to the planet Earth, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousin Kara Danvers. When donning his "Clark Kent" persona, he appears very meek, old-fashioned and clumsy, although at least some of this is not an act on his part - he does occasionally bump into others genuinely by accident, and as a matter of principle does not drink alcohol shortly before flying despite being immune to intoxication. Superman is exceptionally kind-hearted, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, honesty, patriotism, and selfless benevolence. Batman, who had initially had his doubts, later claimed that Superman is a "beacon to the world", one who doesn't just save people, but also "made them see the best parts of themselves." Also, despite being an alien from Krypton by birth, Superman is utterly human in personality, with Batman even claiming that the former's personality and values make Superman more human than him. Additionally, because he closely guards his secret, Clark can sometimes be dishonest. He often makes up lies to explain his sudden presence or absence as well as his knowledge of mysterious things. He seems slightly less mature than his friends, although this could be the result of his sheltered upbringing. Clark has also been known to complain. His family and friends have repeatedly told him that he shouldn't bottle up his emotions until they get the best of him. Clark has also shown to be somewhat of a workaholic, using work to cope or avoid his problems, or working unreasonably long hours. Kara has jokingly describes him as a "big nerd" because of his habit to give a name to all of their Kryptonian abilities and related phenomena. Despite his success as a superhero, unlike most Kryptonians, Clark is polite, humble, modest and respectful, evidenced by the fact that he keeps his civilian identity a secret from the public and does not abuse his powers; as he lacks the arrogant and self-righteous traits that many of his people possessed, which ultimately led to their near-extinction. he is also kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, he is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. He has a strong moral code and tries not to kill his enemies. Although he is an alien to the planet Earth, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousin Kara Danvers, as a matter of principle does not drink alcohol shortly before flying despite being immune to intoxication. Due to his own unwavering selfless morality, Superman is initially disgusted by Batman and the latter's morally gray methods of dealing with crime in Gotham City (which Superman distastefully called a "one-man reign of terror"), as the latter had a penchant for ruthlessly torturing, branding, and even killing certain criminals, with those branded by him being murdered in jail by other inmates (notably Cesar Santos, though those murders are later revealed to be secretly orchestrated by Edward Nygma, who intended to pit the two superheroes against one another), and the general public fearing Batman. As such, while Clark initially intends to expose Batman through the press, he soon doubts the effectiveness of this method after learning that the GCPD is actually helping Batman, quarreling with Perry White, who considers Clark's views on morality somewhat outdated (claiming that "American conscious died with Robert, Martin and John"), and hearing from Adriana Santos (whose son was now orphaned following Cesar's murder) that words from Clark's pen cannot stop Batman, as the only method to actually do so is "a fist", implying that only severe punishment is an effective deterrent against Batman. Hence, an infuriated Clark decides to take a more direct approach to dealing with Batman, this time as Superman. His anger and frustration with Batman render Superman somewhat darker than usual - he abruptly confronts the Dark Knight, ordering Batman to give up his crusade, to ignore the Bat-Signal the next time it lights up, and to consider this warning from him mercy, with Superman tearing off the Batmobile's doors for good measure. As he turned to depart, Batman counters with a threat of his own, expressing his determination to make Superman "bleed". Not impressed with Batman's threat, Superman flies off. While there are notably quite a few anti-Superman protesters gathered before the Capitol on the day of the Nairomi hearing (with banners labelled "SuperDeath", "Thanks for the "Help"!", "Earth Belongs to Humans", "God Hates Aliens" and "Aliens Doom Nations", a House of El glyph with a Nazi swastika, as well as an alien-shaped head on a pole), Kori stands there as well, for additional support. However, after Edward Nygma orchestrates a devastating bombing during that hearing (via hidden explosives in Wallace Keefe's wheelchair), Superman is speculated by the media to have been somehow involved, so a mob of protesters assembles outside the Capitol building's wreckage, burning a large ragdoll of Superman, while chanting in outrage. Superman is utterly mortified by the incident, with him claiming that he hadn't been able to prevent the bombing only because he hadn't been looking for a potential bomb with his X-ray vision in the first place (not knowing that Edward Nygma had lined the wheelchair's interior with lead). Devastated at how his actions had so far consistently lead to horrible consequences, Superman claims that the whole idea of "Superman" had never even been real in the first place, with it only ever being "the dream of a farmer from Kansas," with him coming to doubt that he could ever represent "the best of both worlds" and be "an ideal to strive towards" if humanity is so self-destructive in nature, no matter what he does. When Kori insists that that this "dream" is all that most people have to give them hope, pointing out that his House of El glyph still means something. However, Superman sadly replies that while it did on Krypton, that world no longer exists, and he then promptly flies off, into self-imposed exile. While in exile, however, Superman recalls how Jonathan Kent had once told him how the latter, at the age of 12, had believed himself to be a hero after saving his farm from a flood, yet inadvertently thereby flooding the Langs' farm. Jonathan reminds Clark that every action has consequences and that it is imperative to accept them whether they are beneficial or catastrophic. Jonathan also mentions how meeting Martha Kent allowed him to recover from the guilt of flooding the Lang farm and kept him grounded. Encouraged, Clark promptly returns to Metropolis but not before he says to his father that he misses him dearly. Lex, however, promptly forces a malevolent ultimatum upon a returned Superman - to fly to Gotham City and kill Batman in a vicious duel to the death, and subsequently bring the vigilante's head to Nygma, all in order to save the life of his kidnapped girlfriend Martha Kent. Superman is shaken up by the power Riddler's ultimatum holds over him, since despite his disapproval of Batman's morally gray methods, Superman recognizes him as a good (albeit mislead and unnecessarily brutal) man, sadly remarking that "no one stays good in this world", instead resolves to reason with and persuade Batman to help him escape this ultimatum and rescue his mother from Nygma. Hence, despite Superman's ability to effortlessly kill Batman, he holds back while fighting the latter, determined to get through to him, though Batman's sudden implementation of Kryptonite gas grenades make that extremely difficult. In the end, however, when weakened and pinned down by Batman who intends to kill him, Superman desperately implores him to help him save his Mother Martha, which allowed Batman to finally realize that Superman is in fact a truly selfless person. enabling Batman to see Superman as being fundamentally just as human as himself, despite his alien heritage and superpowers, so Batman renounces his former returned brutal murderous methods with disgust (seeing just how far gone he had become due to them). Hence, despite much of the world having forsaken Superman at the time of his death ("stumble" and "fall" while "racing behind him", as Jor-El had put it), all of those who doubted and harshly criticized him (except for Lex Luthor who was exuberant and gleeful at his archnemesis' death) would come to mourn his passing in guilt-ridden fashion, finally coming to posthumously see, admire, and look up to Superman as Earth's greatest superhero (a national hero), and an "ideal to strive towards", with the words "If you seek his monument, look around you" being written upon his tomb, emphasizing how Superman's heroic sacrifice had guaranteed that the entire world and humanity are still around, saved from Doomsday's unstoppable bloodthirsty rampage of apocalyptic proportions. Another consistent trait in Superman, as Batman put it, was to make others "see the best parts of themselves." This is what allowed Superman to inspire Pete Ross (who had previously bullied him) to become a good man, to inspire Lois Lane to do the right thing (despite her previously just wanting to publish the alien's story), to gain the trust and respect of General Swanwick and Colonel Hardy (despite them initially being gruff, fearful, xenophobic, and not even seeing him as human), to inspire Dr. Hamilton to risk his life to defeat the Kryptonian invasion (despite him usually being shy and soft-spoken), to inspire Perry White to risk his life saving his DP employees (despite him usually being gruff and controlling), to inspire Steve Lombard to risk his life saving Jenny Jurwich (despite him usually being sleazy and unfriendly), to gain the respect of the US Armed Forces and inspire them to give his superhero nickname (despite them initially being hostile, fearful, and xenophobic towards him), to inspire the brutal fallen Batman to snap out of his rage and once again become a selfless superhero (despite him having initially wanted to kill the alien), the only time Superman ever failed to inspire a flawed individual to "see the best parts of himself" and do a heroic deed was when he saved Lex Luthor from Doomsday, since despite this disproving Lex's main reason for hating God and Superman, Lex was already too far gone and too malevolent an individual to change his ways. When helping the JLA fight Doomsday Superman saw that the only way to stop Doomsday will end up putting his life at risk (since brute force alone had been proven ineffective), so, despite much of the world having forsaken him, Superman is still willing to sacrifice himself in order to save it, so he takes hold of a Kryptonite sword and charges, with Superman's tremendous willpower and determination being enough to bypass the Kryptonite's weakening effects just long enough for him to pierce the monster. Despite the dying Doomsday managing to mortally wound Superman, the latter ignores the incredible pain of his impending death and persists defiantly up until his own dying breath (to further plunge his weapon into Doomsday), much to Kara's, Kori's and JLA's sadness and devastation. After being resurrected by Batman, The Flash and Supergirl to resurrect him from the dead with the help of John Constantine, through the use of a dangerous dark magic resurrection ritual and a Kryptonian crystal, Superman temporarily lost all memories of his past life and developed a cold and sinister persona, with Superman sneering and mocking Batman with the threat the latter had once said to him. As amnesiac Superman swiftly overpowered the combined might of the JLA and prepared to kill Batman, Koriand'r saved them all by arriving on the scene, since seeing the love of his life again made Superman start to recall his identity and past life. After spending a day with Kori on the Kent Farm and reuniting with his mother Martha, Superman's memories were fully restored, with him even having a much more optimistic attitude than ever before. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Superman's bone structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red sun (like Krypton with its sun Rao), Superman would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but if on a planet near a yellow G-type main-sequence star (like Earth), he has many new abilities and powers, all of them far beyond the capabilities of humans, and even metahumans, making Superman appear godlike (with Nairomian Kahina Ziri claiming that Superman doesn't answer even to God, with a crowd of Mexicans openly worshipping Superman as a God, and with Lex Luthor comparing Superman to the deities of Zeus, Horus, Apollo, and Jehovah), and indeed rivaling an Olympian God in power, and even surpassing the might of Kalibak, which thus makes him the JLA's most powerful member. His father Jor-El states that Superman has become more powerful than the former ever could have imagined and that the only way to know just how powerful, is for Superman to "keep testing the limits". Batman once even went so far as to say that this phenomenal power makes Superman capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race, later even claiming that Superman is "stronger than a planet". As such, even Alfred stated that Batman trying to fight Superman head-on would be "suicide" for the former, and Amanda Waller spearheaded the creation of the Suicide Squad, in order to have a team powerful enough to fight back against an opponent of Superman's power (and far less friendly intentions) if such is to potentially turn up. **'Solar Radiation Absorption:' Superman's Kryptonian cells absorb only yellow solar energy and this in turn fuels all of his alien powers and abilities. His cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. However, due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to Earth's environment, Superman is more powerful than any Kryptonian that has immediate exposure. In fact, direct exposure to sunlight can allow Superman to recover and heal almost instantly from most of his weaknesses, notably otherwise incurable Kryptonite-inflicted wounds and damage, as well as from his post-mortem amnesia. ***'Heat Vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve he has in his body, Clark has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power, Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of red laser beams firing from his eyes. These beams can be made less intense, rendering them invisible, allowing Clark to work undetected. He has extremely fine control of this ability, as Superman was able to swiftly cauterize Lois Lane's wound without fatally burning her, for instance. At full power, Clark can utilize his heat vision to instantly disintegrate humans Batman's Insurgency allies in a nightmare vision of a possible future), instantly melt a thick steel beam, swiftly burrow a wide cylindrical passage through an Arctic glacier, momentarily stun other Kryptonians (causing them burning pain on the impact), destroy the Fortress' Genesis Chamber, and even bring down an entire skyscraper in one blast (as evidenced by his uncle General Zod doing so to the Wayne Financial Building). However, Superman's heat vision was not quite as powerful as that of Doomsday, seen when the latter's much thicker optical beams were able to relatively quickly overpower his when Superman meet them head-on. Kent can also utilize his heat vision to instantly melt a thick steel beam, Due to his control over the beams, he has demonstrated being capable of burning though stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, he has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. ***'Solar Flare:' Superman's last resort power that he'd discovered through his heat vision, was the ability to immediately expel all of his stored solar energy in one gigantic burst of explosive force. This Solar Flare utilizes all the stored energy within his cells at once, allowing for an all out AoE attack. He cannot use it more than once or twice however, as it drains him of all his powers until he can recharge his cells with solar energy. Give or take 24 hours, in that expanse of time, he is rendered virtually human and vulnerable. **'Superhuman Strength:' Superman has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, as he is able to lift and carry over millions of tons, and is the physically strongest member of the JLA, with Doomsday and Darkseid being the only known beings to slightly surpass his strength. As a teenager, he was able to push a school bus out of a river and effortlessly bend a solid metal pole just out of clenching his fist in anger. As an adult, even while considerably limited by his mental block, Clark was still incredibly strong, enough to swiftly destroy Ludlow's truck with lumber, to crush an extremely durable Kryptonian Android, and to hold up an oil rig's collapsing drilling derrick, though the latter somewhat strained him. After finally reaching his full potential as Superman, he became considerably stronger, with his punches being powerful enough to generate large shock waves, with him now able to effortlessly kill humans, to effortlessly hurl semi-trucks across extreme distances, to instantly destroy mountain tops, to break through the extremely thick hull of the Black Zero star ship with a light punch, to break out of Kryptonian Liquid Geo constructs, to fight evenly against fellow Kryptonians General Zod, Ursa, and Non (despite them all being considerably more experienced and skilled combatants), to tow a gigantic steamship by its anchor chain through Arctic ice without strain, to shift an entire tectonic plate, and to even stand up against the tremendous force of a World Engine's gigantic gravity beam, and then proceed to fly up against it. Superman also managed to briefly knock the larger Kryptonian Non unconscious with a tremendously mighty punch, Superman was even able to hold his own in a prolonged ferocious battle with the slightly stronger and much larger monster Doomsday (sending him flying with the tremendous might of his blows, and even managing to restrain Doomsday long enough for a nuke to hit them), ultimately bringing the seemingly unstoppable monstrous juggernaut down, albeit only succeeding nearly at the cost of his own life. ***'Thunderclap:' When Clark uses his super strength to clap his hands together, it creates a powerful shockwave that throws enemies back. It also destroy‘s glass, pushes objects away from him, and disorients anyone nearby. ***'Super Leaps:' Superman is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he leaped tremendous distances in the Arctic, while trying to master his power of flight. After having learned how to fly, however, Superman hardly ever uses this power. **'Invulnerability:' Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable, virtually indestructible, so he is nicknamed the "Man of Steel" as a result, being the most durable member of the JLA. Hence, Superman can withstand the extreme heat of an oil rig conflagration (along with said oil rig's collapse), the extreme cold of the Arctic, an exposure to the vacuum of outer space, falls from great heights, a high-speed collision with a mountain top (sheering it off in the process), high-caliber bullets (from both military jets and automated machine guns), anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, plasma bolts from Tor-An's Kryptonian Dropship, contact with extremely hot constructs of Liquid Geo, numerous mighty blows from fellow Kryptonians (notably surviving a tremendous beating from the combined might of Ursa and Non) and even many tremendously mighty blows from the stronger Doomsday, attacks of other Kryptonians' heat vision (though it does cause him burning pain on contact), and even the full force of a World Engine's colossal gravity beam, specification from a Phantom Zone energy singularity, as well as the stupendously destructive electrical shock wave and thermal blasts from Doomsday, and the full force of a megaton nuke (which did, however, extremely weaken him, if only temporarily, though this may be because he was exposed to Kryptonite gas twice shortly beforehand). While Superman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause him to stumble and briefly knock him down, leaving him unscathed. The only things capable of breaking through Superman's invulnerability and actually harming him are Aquaman's Trident, Wonder Woman's Godkiller, and beings of comparable incalculable strength (such as other Kryptonians, Olympian Gods, the New God Darkseid, or the monster Doomsday), as they are strong enough to physically break through his invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite, shown when Doomsday seemingly killed Superman by stabbing right through the latter's otherwise invulnerable chest with his tremendously hard and sharp bone protrusion. Superman's corpse maintained its invulnerability after death, however, and the lack of cell decay is what allowed the JLA to resurrect him with a use of a dangerous dark magic resurrection ritual and a Kryptonian crystal. ***'Extreme Heat Resistance:' Clark feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat. **'Longevity:' Kent, as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, he doesn't show signs of age as long as the yellow sun is there to empower him. As Superman is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, he is effectively an ageless immortal on Earth. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Superman almost never grows tired if he is continuously powered by the yellow sun of Earth. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. He is able to survive flying into outer space and diving underwater. There was originally a limit to his stamina, as Clark showed strain while lifting an oil rig's huge collapsing drilling derrick, but that was before he reached his full potential (being considerably limited at the time by a mental block), and he was still ultimately able to lift it. After embracing his heritage and reaching his full potential, Superman hardly showed signs of fatigue, notably even towing a gigantic steamship by its anchor chain through Arctic ice without any strain. While he did grow tired after destroying the World Engine, Superman was able to recover almost instantly under direct sunlight, and to swiftly fly back to Metropolis, battle the pull of a Phantom Zone energy singularity, and fight General Zod, all without needing to catch his breath. Even during his ferocious mortal battle with the slightly stronger Doomsday, Superman, despite being considerably pressured by the huge ever-evolving monstrous juggernaut, never slowed down. **'Flight:' Superman can fly due to him being able to manipulate his own gravity field (since Earth's gravity is considerably lighter than Krypton's) and absorbing yellow sunlight. Combined with his speed, Superman can fly at tremendous supersonic speeds (beyond Mach 900), allowing him to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely back onto the planet's surface with ease. He can also maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover in one place. **'Superhuman Speed:' Superman can run and fly at tremendous supersonic speeds. During his first flight, Superman traveled all the way from the Arctic to the savannahs of Kenya and then to the Monument Valley in Utah, all in a matter of minutes. At full speed, he was able to fly right through the World Engine and destroy it. Hence, Superman managed to tackle an armed Nairomi terrorist away from Lois before he managed to shoot her in the head. Superman flew back from the Indian Ocean to Metropolis in less than a minute, which easily makes his speed greater than Mach 900. Superman was even able to use his speed to escape the tremendous gravitational pull of a Phantom Zone energy singularity. Superman is thus the second fastest member of the JLA, with the only known being capable of moving slightly faster than Superman being the speedster The Flash. After his resurrection, Superman was able to almost match The Flash's speed, even managing to land a glancing hit on him. Days later, The Flash challenged him to a race to settle on which one of them was fastest. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Superman's speed seems to extend to his reflexes as well, as he managed to easily catch a Kryptonite gas grenade shot at him by Batman at close range, caught a punch from the larger Kryptonian Non while being pinned down by him and Ursa, from whom he also managed to catch a punch, and was able to avoid a couple of strikes from the equally fast and far more skilled General Zod. After his resurrection , he was able to easily stop Wonder Woman from clashing her bracelets together, dodged all of Kalibak's attacks, and was even able to perceive and react to the The Flash's incoming attack, despite simultaneously battling the combined force of Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Supergirl. Indeed, much like the Flash's reflexes, Superman sees others frozen in place, bullets flying in slow motion, and even the otherwise superhumanly fast Wonder Woman and Aquaman seem to move at slower speed from hid perspective, with only The Flash appearing to be moving at normal speed. While in this state, Superman was shown to move faster than an object can be affected by gravity, with him notably turning and reacting to Flash's incoming attack before Wonder Woman, Aquaman, or Green Lantern hit the ground. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds (including both infrasound and ultrasound) and noises from immense distances. In his youth, this along with his superhuman vision overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ***'Lie Detection:' Superman can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeats. **'Super Smell:' On various occasions, Clark has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. **'Self-Sustenance:' He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. **'Healing Factor:' Superman, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when he was knocked unconscious by the explosion and collapse of an oil rig, taking a tremendous beating from the combined forces of Ursa and Non, and the full force of the gigantic beam of the World Engine. He almost instantly recovered from the World Engine, once exposed to sunlight. A wound on his face inflicted by Kryptonite left Superman with degraded cells within the wound, and this did not disappear until only after Superman was directly exposed to the sun. After being hit by a megaton nuke, Superman survives the tremendous explosion, but is greatly weakened, with his body desiccated into a slightly disintegrated corpse-like state (though this may be because he was exposed to Kryptonite gas twice shortly beforehand, and had not yet fully recovered without solar exposure), but as soon as he is exposed to the sun's radiation, his cells are reinvigorated almost at once, allowing Superman to recover to full power in mere seconds, and resume fighting Doomsday. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill him (such as when he himself was mortally stabbed by Doomsday), his healing factor will not be able to save him, his healing factor will not be able to save him. By the time Batman, The Flash and Supergirl resurrected him with the help of John Constantine, the chest-wound on Superman's corpse had fully healed, and he fully recovered from post-mortem amnesia after just a day. **'Super-Breath:' Kent can create hurricane force winds by blowing, He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. ***'Arctic Breath:' Superman is capable of surviving prolonged periods without oxygen, allowing him to walk through a burning oil rig, travel at tremendous hypersonic speeds, and even remain underwater and within the vacuum of space without adverse effects. After his revival, he displayed the ability to significantly focus the intensity of his breath, capable of freezing objects just by blowing on them. This ability was so powerful that when used on Kalibak's nigh-unbreakable Beta Club, the weapon became brittle, and shattered after getting hit by Wonder Woman. ***'Super Vision:' Superman has superhuman eyesight far beyond that of humans. He thus possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma ray visual capabilities. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires, through mental focus. This ability includes the following: ****'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Kent can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ****'Telescopic Vision:' Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, by mentally zooming in. ****'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****'X-Ray Vision:' Superman can see through almost any object, with him able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them, possibly perceiving X-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects). He is able to clearly see through the one-way glass in the interrogation room, and simultaneously see through several walls into adjacent rooms. The only known materials known to be impenetrable to Superman's X-ray vision are lead. ****'Thermal Vision': The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Clark's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Kent has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. *'Genius Level Intellect:' He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). *'Indomitable Will:' Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Clark has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. **'Torquasm Vo:' Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Clark uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Kent used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. **'Torquasm Rao:' Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. *'Investigation:' Both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. *'Journalism:' Clark is one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by Lois Lane. *'Leadership:' Clark has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the JLA. *'Ventriloquism:' Used to practice in high school. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Magic:' Like all Kryptonians, Clark can be affected by most forms of magic like any ordinary human. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Clark and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. *'Vulnerability to Green Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Clark is weak against green kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from his home planet Krypton. Green Kryptonite renders Clark physically weak and mentally ill: the effects will make Kent weaker the longer he's exposed to its radiation. the green kryptonite not only weakens his physical attributes, leaving him vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if he is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. He once stated that green kryptonite exposure hurts more than cracked ribs. *'Vulnerability to Red Kryptonite:' Like all good Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to red kryptonite, he will be left without morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever. Left with only malice, pride and wrath, Kent will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making him a danger to everyone around him. *'Vulnerability to Blue Kryptonite:' robs Superman of his powers and abilities but does not cause him any physical or mental ailment. *'Vulnerability to Gold Kryptonite:' can give Kent permanent wounds or scars that can't ever be healed and it can also cause him to lose his powers and abilities forever. *'Vulnerability to Silver Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, It makes Clark dangerously paranoid and suspicious, and also causing him to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir him out of it until it leaves his system. *'Lead:' Clark cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Superhuman Hearing'/'High-frequencies:' Though considered a strength, Superman's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since his hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient him and cause pain in his ears, leaving him vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound based powers, like Silver Banchee can potentially be powerful enough to cause a Clark's ears to bleed. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using his solar flare can completely drain his solar energy to the point where Kent loses all of his powers and is rendered more human like for at least a day. This renders him as weak as a human, allowing Clark to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. **'Red sun radiation:' The radiation of the Earth's yellow sun was less harsh and more nourishing than that of the red sun, granting Kryptonians the same abilities to Superman. But when returned to the environment, the abilities regress and disappear, meaning that for all Kryptonians, Clark, exposure to the red sun resets his biology to its original state on Krypton, making Clark the equivalent of a human being on Earth. *'Psionics:' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Supersuit:' Kal wears a protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, Superman, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime, the suit was designed by Kal's father, Jor-El. It is also made from native Kryptonian materials, making the suit just as durable as Kal; as bullets cannot penetrate it and even explosives from missiles could not damage it. Clark notably is able to change into his suit in seconds with his speed, usually keeping it underneath his civilian clothing. *'Clark Kent glasses:' Clark's pair of glasses, which he always dons whenever he needs to conceal him being Superman, notably while posing as a mild-mannered human reporter at the Daily Planet. Relationships Family *House of El **Zor-El † - Uncle **Henry Allen † - Uncle-In-Law *Jay Garrick - Uncle-In-Law **Alura In-Ze † - Aunt *Nora Allen † - Aunt-In-Law **Kara Allen-Danvers/Supergirl - Cousin and JLA Teammate *Malcolm Thawne/Dark Flash - Cousin-In-Law and Enemy *Barry Allen/The Flash - Cousin-In-Law, JLA Teammate, Teammate and Friend **Jor-El - Biological Father, Savior, and Mentor (as AI) **Lara Lor-Van - Biological Mother **Zod-El/General Zod - Uncle and Enemy **El-Kal/Bizarro - Clone and Enemy *Kent Farm **Jonathan Kent † - Adoptive Father and Mentor **Martha Kent - Adoptive Mother and Mentor **Conner Kent/Superboy - Partial Clone and "Brother" Allies *Justice League of America - Teammates **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Respected Ally, Teammate, Close Friend, and Second-In-Command and Funeral Benefactor, Co-Resurrector, and Temporary Enemy **Diana/Wonder Woman - Teammate and Close Friend, Co-Resurrector, and Temporary Enemy **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Teammate and Friend, Co-Resurrector, and Temporary Enemy **Barry Allen/The Flash - Cousin-In-Law, Teammate and Friend, Co-Resurrector, and Temporary Enemy **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Teammate and Friend, and Temporary Enemy **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter - Teammate and Friend, and Temporary Enemy **Kara Allen-Danvers/Supergirl - Cousin and Co-Resurrector, and Temporary Enemy turned Teammate **Koriand'r/Starfire - Girlfriend, Teammate, and Memory Savior *John Constantine - Co-Resurrector, and Temporary Enemy, turned Friend *Daily Planet **Perry White - Boss **Lois Lane - Co-Worker and Close Friend **Jimmy Olsen - Co-Worker and Best Friend **Jenny Jurwich - Co-Worker and Close Friend **Steve Lombard - Co-Worker *Superman Study Committee **Senator Finch **Senator Barrows *Trinity Lutheran Church **Daniel Leone - Confidant, Secret-Keeper, and Funeral's Presider *United States Armed Forces **Secretary Swanwick - Enemy turned Trusted and Respectful Ally **Major Ferris - Admirer **Colonel Hardy † - Enemy turned Ally **Admiral Olsen - notable admirer **General Edwards - Notable Admirer *Dexter Tolliver - Admirer *S.T.A.R. Labs **Dr. Emil Hamilton - Enemy turned Ally **Jenet Klyburn *Smallville **Lana Lang - Friend and Ex-Girlfriend **Pete Ross - Bully turned Friend **Whitney Fordham - Classmate *Cassidy Pub **Chrissy - Former Co-Worker *Gotham City **Adriana Santos - Interviewee *Vikram Gandhi - Notable Supporter *Neil deGrasse Tyson - Notable Supporter *Tess Mercer - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *LexCorp - Enemies **Lex Luthor - Best Friend turned Archenemy **Emmet Vale - Enemy *Sword of Rao - Enemies **Zod-El/General Zod - Uncle and Archenemy **Ursa - Enemy and Intended Killer **Non - Enemy and Intended Killer **Jax-Ur - Enemy and Experimenter **Tor-An - Enemy and Intended Killer **Car-Vex - Prison Warden *Doomsday † - Enemy turned Victim and Killer *Wallace Keefe † - Indirect Crippled Victim and Hateful Opposer *Andrew Sullivan - Notable Opposer and Skeptic *Glen Woodburn - Notable Opposer and Skeptic *Brain InterActive Construct/Brainiac - Enemy *Uxas/Darkseid - Enemy *Steppenwolf - Enemy *Kalibak - Enemy Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *Clark is voiced by Michael Agrusso also known as ItsJustSomeRandomGuy. Trivia *Clark was a vegetarian at one point in his life. *Clark's favorite movie is To Kill a Mockingbird. *Clark is in love and currently in a romantic relationship with Koriand'r. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Kryptonians Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 1" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Super-Breath Category:Cryokinesis Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Indomitable Will Category:Investigation Category:Journalism Category:Leadership Category:Acting Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Vulnerability Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Power Limitation Category:Superman Family members Category:Daily Planet staff members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Koriand'r's Love Interests Category:Reporters Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes